The Link After
by Zelda278
Summary: After Link saved the Land of Hyrule from Ganondorf and restored peace, how will he manage living as a boy knowing all that has happened? How will he live when he knows he is the one of the only one that remembers? How will feeling so alone make him fall?
1. Just Once

I stood in front of her, my wounds completely healed and my body clean of any dirt and grime. We stood in the clouds, the light illuminating off of us as we stood just feet away from each other. Navi flew around my head, bobbing up and down, proud. We stared at each other for a few moments, not saying a word.

"Thank you, Link." Zelda broke the silence. "Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the evil realm! Thus, peace will once again reign in this world … for a time." She rubbed her arms before dropping them and bringing a hand to her chest, looking embarrassed and sorry.

"All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing…" She continued. She blamed herself, she shouldn't, but I didn't interrupt her. "I was so young … I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm." She sighed. "I dragged you into it, too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes…You must lay the master sword to rest and close the Door of Time…However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed…"

She seemed so hesitant to speak as she lowered her hand from her chest and held her arm before bringing it back to her body and then holding her hand out to me. She tilted her head slightly. The sun beamed down against her, illuminating her face. I couldn't help but feel my heart beat at how pretty she looked.

"Link," She continued, "Give the Ocarina of Time to me… As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it."

I hesitated only a moment before taking the blue ocarina from my pocket that she had given me and placed it in her open hand. As I did, she brought her free hand over mine, holding it gently. She looked sad and hurt to have to do this, but I know we both knew it was the right thing to do. The sun beamed from her Triforce earrings.

"When peace returns to Hyrule…" I watched her closely. "It will be time for us to say good-bye…" There was one problem with that: I wasn't ready to say good-bye. She released my hand and pulled the ocarina close to her chest. "Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time! Home … where you are supposed to be … the way you are supposed to be…"

She seemed to not believe her own words, but still, she raised the ocarina to her lips. As she took a deep breath to ready herself to play, I quickly stepped forward and lowered the ocarina form her face. I cupped her cheek with my hand and smiled at her. In one swift movement, I circled my hand around her face and grabbed the back of her head, my fist holding her hair. Pulling her forward, I moved my hand to support her lower back as I pressed my lips against hers.

My heart beat fast as I closed my eyes and felt her arms crawl around my neck, kissing me back. She did not hesitate, not once. Overwhelmed and amazed with how soft and tender she felt, I broke our lips apart and allowed my hand to caress her face as I stepped back.

"I'm sorry." I said, smiling. "I had to do that. Just once. To know what it was like." She blushed as she brought her hand to cover her mouth to hide her smile. "Take us home."

Though I knew I must return back to where I belong, I was still hesitant as she raised the ocarina back to her lips. Feeling my heart summersault, I pushed it down from her lips again. She looked at me sullenly, waiting for my move.

"Will only I return to my original time?" I questioned.

She smirked. "It depends on the sages. Even without the song, it will be their choice to how they wish to watch over their temple. If they want to watch over it in spirit form, they will remain that way. If they wish to watch over it in their natural form, they will. It all depends on their wants."

"What of their age?" I said, wondering. "Will they go back seven years like I will?"

"Like I said, it depends on how they want to guard their temple." She smiled. "Any more questions?"

"Just one." I said. "Will I remember?"

"Remember what?" Zelda replied.

"Everything." I clarified. "Will I remember everything that has happened? Will it all be a blur?"

"I'm not too sure." Zelda admitted, scratching the back of her neck. "I … you'll have to wait and find out."

I nodded and pointed at the Ocarina of Time, telling her that I was ready. Watching her face drop to being lost in how to feel, Zelda raised the Ocarina of Time to her mouth and looked down at it for a moment before taking a breath. She rocked back and forth as she always did when playing.

The song sang like a bird as it flowed from the ocarina. As it did, a blue light surrounded me … only me. It surrounded by body and filled me with warmth as the sight of Zelda quickly faded away. I went to step towards her to try to grab a hold of her and take me with me, but she was already gone.

"Thank you … Link …" I heard in a faint, regretful whisper. "Good-bye…"

* * *

The next thing I knew I knew, I was standing in front of the Master Sword in the pedestal where it belonged, closing the door to the Sacred Realm. I raised my arms, looked at them to see if I was young or not – how big the sword looked to me should have tipped me off. I looked back at the Master Sword.

I turned my attention towards Navi who floated high above my head, not saying a word to me. She began to fly higher and higher away from me, up towards the window whose light shone down upon the Master Sword. I smiled, assuming she was just having fun. She flew higher and higher and I watched until the sun made me see no more. I waited for her to come back … she didn't.

Taking in a long, deep breath, I turned away from the Master Sword and slowly walked away from the pedestal. This was me, this was it. I had turned back to my original time after saving the Hyrule and I know I had done it. I had remembered what had happened, I was aware of it all. Knowing that there was nothing more I had to worry about fighting or saving, only one thing kept popping up in my mind – had Zelda remembered, too?


	2. Hero?

My heart fluttered. My palms began to sweat. I wipped them on my tunic and held them to my chest and started breathing heavy. She wasn't coming back. Navi, she … left. I don't understand. I mean, she helped me with everything I needed her to, but she was my guardian. My fairy.

I tried to shake the feeling, but I couldn't. Either way, I couldn't stay here much longer. Taking in a deep breath, I walked away from the Master Sword. Just as I exited the chamber, I looked back. Everything I had done – the temples, the sages, saving Hyrule … it all lye there with that sword. A huge piece of my life was being torn away from me at my very hands.

I swallowed – hard. When I walked around the pedestal that held the three spiritual stones that I collected when I was a child. I guess you could say when I collected them not long ago because I am a kid once more. My footsteps echoed as I walked across the empty temple and out the entrance.

I expected to see Hyrule in a dirty mess. Instead, it was sunny and clear as can be. Confused, I walked around the fountain and down the stairs. The sun was in my eyes at first, so I couldn't make out anything. I should have known immediately from the ruckus going on.

In the Castle Town, people were talking and bartering. The couple that always swung around in each other's arms by the fountain were spinning, the little gray dog Richard was running circles around his owner Mamamu Yan, and the guards stood at their position. Everything was … normal.

Staring at them, unsure what to say or do, I moved past them and made my way through the town to the pathway to the castle. I don't know why I expected it to be a mess, but I did. It was completely opposite, standing there in its beauty. My mouth was hung open, I couldn't believe it.

I stared at the castle as I walked down the pathway to the gates. Smiling, I looked back just as I was about to squeeze my way through the bars. Not paying attention, the guard grabbed the neck of my tunic and pulled me back. Shocked, I kicked away from him and stood my ground.

"What do you think you are doing, young one?" He said and immediately I wanted to snap at him for calling me a boy, but my mouth closed when I realized the size that I was.

"I'm going to see the Princess, of course." I said and moved back to the bars.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen." He lowered his spear in front of my body. I licked my head in his direction.

"Why not?" I hissed. Wow, my voice sounded so high compared to what it was when Zelda sent me back … I miss that.

"There are no scheduled visits to the castle for quite some time." The guard said, still holding his spear in front of me. "Unless you have written permission from one of their majesties, then you cannot go in."

"Do you even know who I am?" I spat, stepping towards him with my eyebrows lowered.

"A young, rude boy with no manners?" The guard said sarcastically.

"I happen to be the Hero of Time who just saved this whole land!" I snapped, my breath fuming.

"Wh-Wh-What?" The guard burst into laughter, barely able to contain himself. His hand held his stomach as he bellowed out his laugh. "This has got to be the best thing I've heard in a long time! Hero! Time!"

Rolling my eyes at him, I walked away. As I turned the corner away from him, I stopped and dropped my shoulders. Had no one really remembered what had happened? Literally, just hours ago, they were all begging for me to save them and now I am … nothing.

The vines on the cliff caught my eye. I had done it once, who says I can't do it again? Reaching down to the ground, I ran my hands through the dirt to get better grip and walked to the vines. I wrapped my hands around them and pulled up.

At the top, I scrambled up and walked over to the edge. The guard was still laughing. Disgusted, I walked over to the bridge and swung my body onto the ladder, climbing down. At the bottom, I pushed my ear up against the door and listened closely … nothing. Pleased, I cracked the door open and peered outside. The coast was clear.

I slid out the door and could still hear the laugher of the guard – seriously? Well, who's laughing now? Hugging the wall, I walked forward and crossed the path just before it diverged and climbed up the hill. I walked between a guard clearly not paying attention and two guards guarding the path. Wow, how did I find this challenging as a … wait … this is going to take some getting used to.

I smile as I look at the rocks sticking slightly out of the cliff to make perfect stepping stones. I remember how exhilarated I was when I first did this. I helped the pretty farm girl Malon get her father to return to her. He was sleeping by the milk creates. He must have been exhausted from lugging them all this way.

As I jumped down from the cliff, I carefully looked over at the guards and leapt into the stream of water. As I reached the top of the water to take a breath, I looked down at myself. As an adult, I would have found this water to be about thigh high, and now it's over my head. I really did grow in those seven years.

The milk crates are still where I put them! How have they not moved them? Either way, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I made it this far. I pulled myself on the crates and bounced on two feet. Nodding, I rushed forward and leapt onto the small shelf with water running from it. Catching my footing from nearly slipping in the water, I bent down. I know what is separating from me from Zelda.


	3. Remember

I'm standing inside the castle courtyard and I can feel the excitement build up inside of me. I remember this just like it was yesterday, sneaking pass the guards. Now, I can relive the moment for a second time! Though I feel that this time it will be much easier.

I peer around the corner as I shoved my body against the first hedge. The guard is just around the corner. I'll have to wait until he crosses the other side to pass him. Wow, I never realized how slow the first guard was. Rolling my eyes, I ran as fast as I could before shoving myself into the second hedge and listen to the fountain.

I peer around the corner. Both guards are at the top of the fountain, one in the middle, one walking my way. I pressed my back against the hedge and waited silently, listening closely. They are walking opposite ways, if I remember correctly, so I wait for them to be on the bottom two corners before running alongside the back and turning the corner as the guard moved away.

Ah, the third guard. Quickest of them all. I remember grabbing the rupees the first time I did this, but I never did climb the stairs and walk across the plank! This is way too easy, how did I ever find this hard? Silently, I pulled myself up the stairs and pressed my back flat against the wood. Once I was sure the guard would not see me, I hauled myself up.

At the top, I smiled down. This is amazing! It's like falling in love with adventuring all over again! The drop looks high to my now, being little, but I know it is shorter than I think. I can't help but smile and laugh silently as I run across the top and jump down, rolling into the cement siding of the next guard. Is it really necessary to have this many guards?

I'm going to run for it! Not even look for the next two! I went down into a sprinting position before bounding on my feet and pushing from the ground. I run past the cement statue, pass the guards, around the hedge and gateway it home to where the princess is! I'm smiling, my heart is racing. I run through the tunnel and stop at the end.

There she is, peering into the window of her court yard. I watch in awe as butterflies fly around the flowers and listen to the gentle flow of the water. I approach her carefully. As I stand behind her, I gently touched her shoulder.

Gasping, a young Zelda turned around and my heart flushes at how cute she was. But … she seems … shocked to see someone. Her hand is on her chest and her mouth is wide open, her eyes staring.

"W-who!" She spoke. "Who are you? How did you get past the guards?"

My heart sank into my chest at her words … she doesn't remember. She chose now to remember. I don't … why? I sucked back on my tongue to hide my hurt, I don't want to come off as depressed or to confuse her but … I can't believe it.

"Your clothes are green." She said. "But, the only people I know to wear green like you are the Kokiri and they all have a fairy, but you don't."

Navi. My heart sank further. I don't know why she left, but she did. I can't believe this. First, I'm sent back to my original time and then my fairy flies away without a lick of a goodbye. Now, the princess who I know had feeling for me as I do her has no idea who I am. Neither does anyone else … why is it only me?

"Then…" she continued, "…then are you from the forest?" I nodded. She's going to ask me about the spiritual stone, but they are in their rightful place. I wonder what she will do when she finds out I don't have it. "I've always wanted to meet someone from the forest!"

She didn't ask. I had no idea what I should and should not believe. Was she pretending? But if she was, how could she? After all that we've been through…

She folded down her arms in front of her. "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What is your name?"

I hesitated, but I don't know why. "Link."

"…Link." She said, humming. "Strange … it sounds somehow … familiar."

Of course it does! Look at me! Look at my eyes! You know me, Zelda! I saved you from a terrible fate! I saved Hyrule! You helped you! You disguised yourself as a sheik and helped me! Please, look at me, remember! Anything! It was hopeless.

"Ok then, Link." Her smile warmed my heart. "I was going to tell you a secret that was handed down through the royal family, though I have a feeling you already know … do you?"

"Yes." I said, scratching the back of my neck. "The triforce was broken into shards and spread across Hyrule … having them all together grants the wish of the beholder. Depending on the mind of the beholder, it can be either used for good or evil. But a temple – the temple of time – protects the triforce from evil, sealing it all in. In order to get in, you'd need the Ocarina of Time."

I felt my pocket, my ocarina was still there. I wonder what she would say if she knew.

"Though, the Ocarina of Time is hidden." Zelda smiled. "I don't even know where it is. Oh, I forgot to tell you! I was spying through this window. Will you look through it?"

My heart summersaulted. The last time I looked through this window, Ganondorf was being knighted. But I sealed him away, there is no possible way that he is in there now. What if he is? I swallowed hard as I approached the window and peered in.

Nothing. Just guards lined up in a row next to a beautiful carpet. I listened to her as I peered through the window. "I don't know why, but I can't help but to think that someone will be there that will be no good. Do you the feeling?" I nodded. "Great! Oh, and one more thing. Will you be my friend? I will write you this letter and the guards will let you in without any trouble! What do you say?"

I turned to her, smiling. "Yes."

"Thank you!" She said as she jumped up and down before pulling out official castle stationary. "You should go now, before my father calls me in. He wouldn't be happy to see a boy here. Come back soon!"

I nodded before walking away. Just before I walked down the steps, I turned back to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you really not remember?" I said, hopeful.

"I'm sorry?" She said, confused.

"You don't remember who I am, what I did, what we did?" I said, pleading, but Zelda only look terrified.

She shook her head at me, staring as if I was a wild animal. I sighed and closed my eyes, looking down at my feet. My head twitched up as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Forgive him, Princess." Impa stood above me. I smiled at her, but she didn't look down. "This boy has had a long … journey … and it is hot out so his mind had trailed. I'll take him out."

Zelda smiled and thanked Impa as she pulled me with her. As she tugged, I ran to keep up, barely able to stop myself from falling over. At the entrance of the small tunnel, she let go and glared down at me. I stepped back from her, waiting for her to talk.

"What do you think you're doing?" She spat.

"I had to know…" I said, looking back at Zelda.

"Yes, I can see why you wanted to know." Impa said. "But by telling her first thing! Are you crazy?!"

"Wait," I smiled, "you remember then?"

"Of course I do." Impa said. "I knew that you would remember and I knew that the princess would choose to forget, so I had to remember to sort things out so you don't try anything stupid."

"Like what?" I lowered my glare at her.

"Like forcing her to remember!" Impa guided me into the tunnel. "It won't happen. She has no idea who you, or Ganondorf is. The stories of him and the stones are tales to her. She won't remember, and it is best that you leave it at that."

"I can't." I said firmly.

"You must."

I looked back at Zelda, hurt. "Can I still visit? Grow up with her? Be her … friend?"

"…Yes." Impa said slowly.

"She is a sage." I said. "If she ever realized that, would she remember?"

"I don't know." Impa said. "It is a possibility. But don't you dare try it!"

"Why not?" I said, angrily.

"It is better this way!"

"For who?" I spat. "For you, or her?"

"For her!" She pushed me harder. "It keeps her safe."

"With Ganondorf locked in the realm, what does it matter?" I held my glare.

"She chose to forget for a reason, remember that." Impa said. "Let her be with her choice. You know as well as I do that I will be monitoring your visits, even if you don't think I'm there. Until next time."

I felt the hot tears behind my eyes but forced them back. I turned my head back to Zelda and looked at her longingly. She turned back to peering into the window, one foot raised behind her. What was it that she wanted to forget? Was it me?


	4. Epona

I really don't know what to think anymore. Zelda doesn't remember. She chose not to remember, and Impa serves to protect her choice – but from what? Why is it for her own good? I don't see what harm knowing could do. It is Hyrule history.

I don't look back as Impa leads me out of the castle – I don't even look at her. I'm too angry with her, and upset with Zelda's choice. My heart aches. I can feel it through my chest and even in my cheeks. My arms and legs feel like led and my head is practically clear of all thoughts. Still, I walk.

At the end of the drawbridge leading to the castle, I squint as the sun beams down on me. Shading my eyes, I look around Hyrule field. It looks so big! It's amazing what seven years difference will do to size perception. The corner of my mouth twitched into a small smile, but it was so little that I only knew it happened from feeling it myself.

"I remember when I brought you here the first time the princess sent you away." Impa said, but I ignored her. "She had so much hope in her eyes for you, I couldn't see it myself." You still don't. "I never thought that the little fairy boy she chose would grow up to save Hyrule."

"Mmmm." I hummed, still refusing to look at her.

"I know you're mad at me." She said.

"Really?" I said mockingly, laughing as the word came out of my mouth.

"Of course," Impa went on, "and you have every right to be. You have to understand though –"

"I don't have to understand anything." I said, throwing my head in her direction before shaking it away.

"Look," Impa let out an exasperated breath, "you may have saved Hyrule, but you are still a boy. You haven't spent enough time as an adult to be mature and grown up."

"Is that what you think?" I clenched my teeth together and breathed heavily, trying to hide it from her. "I suppose finding the spiritual stones as a child, travelling, bartering, and defeating Gohma, King Dodongo, and Barinade, meant nothing to you?"

"Of course they mean something to me," I could hear her hide the attitude behind her voice, "but –"

"But nothing!" I waved my hand at her and began to walk away.

"Alright." I heard her behind me. "You're angry so I'll let it slide this time. Until next time, young Link. By the way, it would be in your best interest to go check out Kokiri Forest."

"What?" I said, stopping dead in my tracks. "Why?"

I turned around to face her, but she was gone. Confused, I took two steps back before spinning around on my heels and heading towards the path. On it, I looked around. Should I go home like Impa suggested or should I visit Kakariko village first? I could go fishing. I wonder if my record fish is still there.

I could go see Epona, I do miss her. My head turned to the direction of Lon Lon Ranch. Heart racing as I stared, my hand subconsciously went my ocarina. Taking a deep breath, I pressed it against my lips and played her song. I looked up, expectantly. She didn't come.

Dropping my shoulders, I started walking to the ranch. As I walked up the hill, I could faintly hear the neighing of a young horse and Malon calmly sing. Smiling, knowing the horse was Epona, I trudged through the entrance.

I took a deep breath in. I've always loved the smell of farms. As I walked past Malon's house and the keep, my eyes became glued to Ingo standing at the end of the house. If they only knew that he would turn on them if Ganondorf were to escape the realm and attack Hyule. He is sealed, though, and all they know of him are mere stories. Still, I stopped just in front of him to stare.

At first, he smiled, and then grinned. Crinkling his nose, he lowered his eyebrows at me and waited for me to react, but I was never going to. I stared at him, disgust in my eyes, wanting to tackle him to the ground and for shame him for choosing Ganondorf and treating Malon and her father so terribly – but he had no idea what I'd be talking about.

Shaking my head, I bumped his hip as I walked by – I'm still forgetting how small I am now and how odd it must look for a small boy to be glaring up angrily at him. Thinking it over, I wouldn't change a thing. I glanced back at Ingo. He had brushed me off and moved to lean against the keep, twirling his pitchfork in his hand.

Inside the fenced area around the track, Malon was trying to calm down Epona who seemed to be trying to push her aside. Frustrated, Malon tried singing louder and louder, but nothing seemed to be working. As I approached her, Epona bobbed her head and stopped fighting. Sighing, Malon turned her head back out of reflex.

"Oh!" She smiled at me. "Fairy boy! I should have known! Epona is really fond of you."

"I know." I said as I moved around Malon and hugged Epona's snout to my face. I brought whispered into her ear. "I've missed you."

"Did you play her song on your ocarina?" Malon asked. Letting go of Epona, I turned around.

"I did." I said. "I just wanted to see how she'd react."

"She practically wanted to run to where it was coming from." She smiled brightly. I never did notice how pretty she is. "I don't know how she heard it, though, I didn't hear a thing."

"Malon!" A voice shouted and both of us jumped. Talon came storming towards us. "What is all this commotion you're making? Why is Epona so – oh, hello."

Talon's face went red as he saw me standing beside Malon. Nodding at him, I told him it was alright before turning my face his daughter. Her head was bowed and she kicked at the ground. I could tell that she was both nervous and embarrassed.

"I was just trying to calm down Epona." Malon said innocently. "She was being so loud and rowdy."

"It's my fault, really." I spoke up. "I played her song on my ocarina to see how she would react from so far away. Epona was just trying to come to me after playing the song, but Malon had no idea what was going on so she tried to calm her."

"Epona does seem to like you, even though she has never been so fond of anyone other than Malon." Talon rubbed his chin.

"I'm really fond of her, too." I said as I raised my hand to pet her snout.

"You seem like a nice boy." Talon smiled. "You did win a bottle of milk from me not long ago, don't you remember?"

"I do." Man, that seems like ages ago.

"Tell you what," Talon smiled, "you can come see Epona and ride her around the stables whenever you'd like."

"No." I said and watched as Talon's expression questioned me. "I want to own her."

Malon gasped slightly and Talon chuckled under his breath. "My boy, you cannot afford her."

"Try me." I said, feeling the weight of my wallet.

"500 rupees." Talon moved his hands to his waist and puffed out his chest.

I thought about it for a split second. The last time I owned Epona, it was because I had won a bet from Ingo who was trying to hand her off to Ganondorf, but I knew this would not happen with him sealed. The only way I could own her would be to buy her.

"Done." I said as I reached for my wallet. I turned and raised my wallet out to Talon whose face was dropped in shock. Looking lost for words, his hands shook as he took the wallet and opened it. His eyes shot from the rupees and back to me. I could see his neck move as he swallowed.

"Very well," He said, his throat sounding dry. "She is yours."

"Daddy!" Malon pleaded. "You can't sell Epona!"

"I made him an offer and he honored it, Malon." Talon assured her. "We cannot keep every horse we breed. We still need money to live off of and to buy more supplies for the horses. It will be alright, my darling."

"It's ok, Malon." I smiled at her. "You can still care for her, if you wish. I'll bring food for her, to make it fair, and pay for a stable for her to use. That is if you agree, Talon."

"Having her here or not makes no difference in the cost of my family." Talon held my shoulder with his hand and shook me gently. "She can stay for free."

"Thank you." I nodded up at him. "Now, I really should be going."

I hopped onto the back of Epona and gently kicked her sides to make her gallop lightly. Riding her again was amazing. I know it has been a very short time since I have, but it seems like she is one of the only things I have left to call my own now. I felt so relieved on her back.

"Hey, fairy boy," I heard Malon call after me. I stopped Epona and turned my head back at her. "Where is your fairy?"

I grinned. "Hiding."

"Oh, good-bye then, fairy boy." She waved and I led Epona to the entrance. "Good-bye, Epona."

I did feel bad, just a little, at the sound of her voice. She sounded sad to be letting Epona go, but she also knew there was nothing she could do about it. On Epona's back, I bent forward and kissed between her ears before rubbing her head.

"Take me home, Epona."


End file.
